High temperature fuel cells such as solid oxide fuel cells often include an electrolyte sandwiched between a cathode and an anode. Oxygen combines with electrons at the cathode to form oxygen ions which are conducted through an ion-conducting ceramic electrolyte to the anode. At the anode, oxygen ions combine with hydrogen and carbon monoxide to form water and carbon dioxide, thereby liberating electrons and generating current.
Multiple fuel cells are stacked and interleaved with interconnect plates, which distribute gases to the electrode surfaces and act as current collectors. Volatile chromium species from stainless steel components in the stack of cells, including the interconnects, degrade performance of cathodes in the fuel cells. These volatile species are carried in the airstream and deposit at electrochemically active cathode regions causing electrochemical cathode performance degradation. The degradation may also be exacerbated in the presence of humidity, which is often present in fuel cell stacks. The systems and methods described herein provide solutions to these and other needs.